Polyushko Pole
by Austriamochi
Summary: The end of the Russian Empire draws near and Imperial Russia, Ivan Braginski, knows it. As he starts to have feelings towards Grand Duchess Anastasia, his country takes a huge turn... Making him choose the biggest life, death, and even a sacrificing decision.


**Pairing: Russia x Anastasia**

**Summary: ****_The end of the Russian Empire draws near and Ivan Braginski knows it. As he starts to have feelings towards Grand Duchess Anastasia, his country takes a huge turn... Making him choose the biggest life, death, and even a sacrificing decision._**

* * *

"What is this word?"

"That is 'Подсолнечник', Grand Duchess Anastasia."

"Спасибо Иван!"

Snowy days were normal days in Russia. As usual, it was snowing heavily outside. It was best to not underestimate the harsh power of winter, hence General Winter may be in a bad mood today. Also a sign of no stopping until later. Not too long ago, Anastasia asked Ivan to read her a story. Possibly to pass time or she felt lonely.

As she thanked him, his finger was still under the word "подсолнечник". He felt his body paralyzed, no... He felt awe with the word. Finally, regaining his movement, slowly traced it from the beginning to end. Just as if he was underlining the word, to make it stand out.

"Подсолнечник..." He said it again, but in a whispering voice.

The young girl that sat on his lap slightly looked up at him with concern. Her hair that was barely passing her shoulder blades brushed up against his thick, dark gray coat. "Is something wrong?"

Ivan snapped out of the trance and looked her. "I'm fine Grand Du-"

"You don't need to be so formal even if nobody is around, just call me Anastasia." she smiled politely.

He nods and looks back to the story. "Anyway... Let's continue."

After reading a few pages, Anastasia noticed something different. "Does it feel like the room got brighter? Or is it just me?" she asked, after he had paused to turn to the next page.

"Нет, why ask?" Ivan looked up while responding to her question. Looking left and right, nothing looked or felt strange, nor was the cold atmosphere that slowly wrapped around them from the outside weather. The window showed no change from earlier, the continuation of white snow falling rhythmically on the glass and the dark gray-blue clouds that had a some what remorseful look on its face. "I don't see anything suspicious or different."

Anastasia frowned slightly, a bit frustrated. "I knew I saw something bright in front of me... I know I did...-"

"You must be tired, Gra- Anastasia" he says as he closes the book gently yet quickly. She stood up and took the book, thanking him. "The pleasure is all mine" he replied, smiling as she walked off.

"You're quite hesitant" said a childish voice, similar, no, _exactly_ like his. Ivan growled quietly upon hearing the voice. The voice chuckled. "Come now, no need to be rude" Ivan felt tight around his throat, and it wasn't from his scarf. His breath started to shorten and tried to loosen the unnoticeable bind.

"L-Let me g-go...!" He choked, unable to loosen it. His vision was starting to grow fuzzy and loosing oxygen. "D-don't be a c-coward and show y-yourself!"

A long, faint, transparent, scarf appeared both sides of him and he could barely see an arm choking him. It let go of him and Ivan went on all fours. He greedily sucked in the oxygen that couldn't enter in his lungs just a second ago, then turned around to see a faintly transparent figure.

The figure was hard to make out, but it wore a long scarf, a military cap of some sort, its hair blocked out its eyes, black gloves, it wore a coat up to its waist, and in replace of its legs was a ghost like tail. "Satisfied?" It said, smiling coldly.

"I'll be satisfied once you leave this world." Ivan retorted, standing up.

"...Until who leaves this world?"

They both turn to see Anastasia hiding behind the door, with a worried look on her face. "Who are you even talking to, Ivan?"

"By the way, only you can see, feel, and hear me" the figure said near Ivan's ear.

"I-Its nobody" Ivan immediately replied after he heard the voice's 'heads up'. He hoped she wouldn't press any further.

"... Are you sure?" She asked, taking a step in the room. He nodded hesitantly, "but you don't look okay."

"I'm fine." he said firmly, making her freeze in position. "Please leave."

Anastasia nodded, looking down. She knew something was wrong, but this was as far as she could go. Just like the gap that separated them in the room. Ivan was so close, yet so far from her arms reach. He had always been like that, even when they first met. Anastasia wanted to make him comfortable, someone who cared about him, someone who would be there when in misery. But he still hadn't accepted her, even though they spent time reading stories, it wasn't enough to open his feelings. This made Anastasia slightly hurt, but this was only the beginning. She couldn't just give up right away. Turning away in defeat, she walked to her room.

Ivan sighed heavily and walked out after her. "...Don't get in my way." he whispered as he closed the door behind him.

Only the ghostly figure stood in the room. It floated to the window and looked at the clear, white scenery in front of him. The weather still hadn't changed. To the left was the Russian Empire flag flying, the wind blowing it westward along with the snow.

"Скоро..." It said under its breath, then placed its thumb on the window, covering the flag. Moving its thumb slowly, the flag's colours changed to pure red.

* * *

Подсолнечник - Sunflower

Спасибо Иван - Thank you Ivan

Нет - No

Скоро - Soon


End file.
